Coming Back Home
by ANGELICxCHERRYIEE
Summary: When Bella is taken away from the only home she has to live with her mother Renee, she tries to move on but what happens when she comes back to Forks and she realizes that Edward isn't the Edward she use to know. all human BXE,AXJ,RXE and more. please R
1. Prologue

**I do not own any character from twilight Stephanie does but I do own my characters**

**Coming Back Home**

**BPOV**

**Prologue **

"Come one Bella, lets go" I looked to the swings to see my very best friend Edward standing near his older brother Emmett and twin sister Alice.

"Coming wait up for me!"

"We're waiting Bells. Come one our parents need to see us" Emmett whined.

"Yeah Bella, we have to go" I heard Alice say running from the little playground to my house, with Emmett right behind her. I just stood there wondering how lucky I am to have friends such as them.

I was deep in thought to realize that Edward was standing right in front of me trying to get my attention. "Bella, you still there? Bella please tell me your was not sucked into another dimension.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. That's all I'm fine I swear"

"You better be you're my best friend and I don't ever want to lose you". Then he laced his hands through mine and I knew everything would be okay. When we got to my house, we ran into the living room to see my father Charlie, Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Alice looking like they were crying while some looked like they were about to cry.

"Daddy why are you crying. What's wrong with Edward's family?"

"Sweetheart your mother Renee came by earlier with custody papers and she's taking you to live with her in Florida. I'm so sorry baby. I can't stop her even if I try. So sorry baby".

I couldn't say anything, I could barely move at all. This came as a shock to me. How could that woman who calls herself my mother all of a sudden come back to my life and take me away. Why couldn't she just leave my family and me alone? She has already caused my father so much hurt. He doesn't deserve anymore of this. She doesn't even care about me, so why was she here. My home is here in Forks, this is where I belong and nowhere else. Just here.

"No she can't take Bella away from me. She might have given birth to her but she is not her mother!" Edward yelled out of nowhere

"Edward please come down, don't act like this" His father Carlisle responded back to him.

I knew that I had to stand up for myself and for Edward. "I don't want to leave you daddy I don't want to go live with her. I don't want to!"

"Sweetheart you have to she said that she's coming to pick you up from here in 20 minutes."

I couldn't believe that she would suddenly came back into the picture and come take me away from my family. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran up to my room. I just jumped onto my bed saying repeatedly that I want to wake up but I know that it was never going to happen. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. I turned to find Edward crying, just staring into my eyes.

"Bella please don't leave me"

It just broke my heart to see my best friend crying. I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. I'm just a little girl. I couldn't take it anymore seeing him cry like that. So I just hugged him for the last time. I couldn't let him go not now not ever.

"Bella…."

"Yes Edward?"

"I want you to have this to remember me by" He said handing me over his dog tag necklace **(picture on profile) **his aunt Elizabeth gave to him before she died.

"Edward, I couldn't take that from you. It doesn't seem right to me. It's your." I knew I couldn't take it from him that's the only thing he has left of his aunt.

"Please, Bella just take it so you can remember me by, please take it"

I knew that Edward wouldn't take no for an answer. Edward lost his aunt Elizabeth last year because of a drunk driver. She died during surgery. He loved his aunt and that necklace was the only thing he had left.

"Please Bella"

I took the necklace because I had to. I wanted to remember him until I came back and I know I will come back one day. I swear I will. I will not stay with that woman who calls herself my mother forever. Then out of nowhere, we heard noises outside the door. The last person I wanted to she walked in. My Mother.

"Come one Isabella Marie Swan this instant. It's time to leave this wretched place and never look back," My mother said dragging me out of the room. She didn't even let me say goodbye to my family.

**2 Months Later  
**

"Isabella get your butt down here and get Phil something to drink" my mother yelled.

Leaving with my mother has never been something I looked forward to it really sucked. This is my life now after I moved from Forks to here in Miami in our condo. My stepfather Phil is a real great guy but he could never take my fathers' place in my life. His two kids James and Ashylee are the best siblings I could have next to Alice and Emmett and my best friend Edward. Don't get me wrong living here isn't what I wanted especially when my mother yells at me. I still want to move back to Forks but I'm too young. I promised Edward I would come back to him and I will someday.

**AUTHORS' NOTE: Edward-10, Bella-10, Emmett-11, James-11, Ashylee-9, Alice-10**

**Thank you guys for reading my first fanfiction ever. Give me your opinion if I should continue it. Any review is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally wrote a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I've been a little busy trying to figure out how to write this and the fact hat my birthday's tomorrow Feb.2 (hell yeah) Anyways review review and review...**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It has been 8 years since I saw Edward and I still think about him, his hair, his green hair and his beautiful smile. I do not even think he remembers me or even think I still exist. I looked up to see a full moon shining in the sky making everything mystical and magical. A lot has changed since I left Forks, especially me. I'm not the timid, scared; I can't stand up for myself Bella. Now I don't give a fuck what people think of me unless it's my family, that's what happens when you have no one to protect you. Don't get me wrong my step-father Phil, step brother and sister James and Ashylee are great it's just my mother Renee who I don't like.

After being away for so long, I'm moving back. Renee has "allowed" me to go stay with Charlie, thanks to Phil. Charlie surprisingly has agreed to take James and Ashylee in. At first I was very skeptical about the matter until I had a talk with my dad, who reassured me that he would love to meet them.

I still can't make myself believe that I'm going back to Forks tomorrow early morning. I never want to wake up from this couldn't be a dream, its reality. The only problem that I have now is how will they react to the new me? I have changed quite a lot. I have long brown hair all the way to the middle of my back; I have 3 tattoos on my neck, lower back, and wrist. I also have my tongue, lips, ears, and belly button pierced. **(On profile)** One thing I know for sure is that my dad won't like the fact that I smoke weed. (Marijuana)

ASHPOV

Fuck, I can't believe I'm going to meet Bella's family in Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, stepmother, brother and of course our lavish house in Miami, (on profile) I just want to go see how Bells grew up. Bella and I are great friends and sisters; she's been there for me since day one. It was great living here but I'm getting sick and tired of it. My father is a famous baseball player, so we're basically loaded. He treats all of us the same even with Bella. My dad has let us bring our cars to Forks; all 6 of them have been shipped there 2 weeks before. Crap I need to get to bed before I wake up excessively late tomorrow.

JAMPOV

Damn where are my iPod and kicks (sneaker)? Can't believe we have to leave our home in Miami where there are beautiful women to fuck to go live in Forks fucking Washington. Don't get me wrong I want to meet new people especially women but in another state? I didn't even know Forks even existed. I have to get to bed if I'm going to wake up at 5 in the morning.

BPOV

I could not sleep last night; I guess I'm going to have to sleep on the jet. The car ride was so boring, seriously an hour car ride with nothing to do. I felt something vibrating then I realized it was my phone, I guess I have something to do now. For about 40 minutes James, Ashylee and I were texting on our phones (on profile) saying goodbye to all our friends. I'm really going to miss all of them especially my two sex buddies. By the time we got out of the freeway coming closer to the airport, my favorite song Walking on Air by Kerli came on.

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about?_

_Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_Flitter up_

_and Hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you, go on..._

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air..._

By the time the song ended we were already at the airport. I can't believe the day has already arrived; I'm going to keep my promise to Edward.

"Bella, James, and Ashylee take care of each other and help Charlie when he needs you. Please take care of yourselves, we love you kids."

"Yes mother." I can't believe this woman wants to be a mother to me now after everything she's done. I can't wait to leave this place for good.

after waving our goodbyes we boarded our private jet courtesy of Phil. The private jet had Versace and Tag interior in black and white, bars, private bathrooms, flat screen TVs and surround sound.(On profile) This was going to be a great flight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story, so please review it. I also will take flames but don't be too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait alot been going with my birthday and spending Valentine's Day with my boyfriend and getting the stomach flu and having technical problems but anyways here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it. I couldn't have written this without the help of .Twilightxx, she's a lifesaver.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

When is this flight going to be over? I kept saying it over and over again while I was in the bathroom. I want to be in Forks already, I want to see Alice, Emmett, and Edward. As I looked into the mirror, I could see every single thing I changed about myself and what were the reasons I changed them. I have to get back to my seat before James and Ashylee start to worry about me drowning. As I got out, I saw one of the plane waiters coming to me smirking.

"Bonjour amoureux, vous êtes sexy tellement foutu vous putain" he said thinking I didn't understand him. Who does he think he is?

"Vous cassez vous motherfucker laid ou je dirai mon père Phil sur votre Ass. Vous avez pensé réellement je ne peux pas comprendre que les Français alors vous ont une autre chose venir vous excuse désolée pour un homme", as I was yelling at him he just stood still. I think that jackass is just surprised I could speak French.

"Manque désolé que je n'ai pas voulu dire pour être grossier, je demande votre remission" he said trying to recover himself. I couldn't take this anymore, so I just walk away from his bullshit. the only reason he's asking for forgiveness is because I knew what he said.

"Damn my little sister can hold her own when it comes to us men"

"Leave me alone James, at least you now know that I can held my shit and everything else too, so shut the fuck up"

"Damn Bella your being a bitch. Your very goaded".

"Wow James never knew goaded was part of your vocabulary. Congratulations, you man-whore. Anyways where is Ashylee I need to talk to her"?

"She's in the back." James said staring at me with so much confusion, he shouldn't be

trying to think. I left him to his thoughts and went to the back to see Ashylee listening to her iPod. I kept yelling her name 3 times until I realized that she couldn't hear me at all. Ashylee reminds me of my friend Alice and how heart broken she was when I left. We haven't talked to each other in years. I kept thinking about Alice until I heard my sister sing Put Your Arms Around Me by Natasha Bedingfield.

_That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay.  
Whoa Whoa_

_So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together_

_So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever_

_Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no._

_That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
(Ain't nobody gonna take your place  
Only you made me feel this way)_

_So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay  
Whoa Whoa  
Ain't nobody gonna replace  
Only you make me feel this saved_

_So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way_

_You and me together_

_So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever_

_Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no)  
[Repeat 2x]_

_It can't explain what's the glue that holds us in.  
Whoa Whoa  
I can't refrain if I had a chance to do it over again.  
Whoa Whoa_

_So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together  
So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more than ever  
[Repeat 2x]_

_Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no)  
[Repeat 2x]_

_[Outro]  
Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no, no no no)_

I can't believe how talented she is and yet she doesn't do anything about it. Ashylee to me is the definition of beautiful, her body, her hair, and her face. I needed to talk to her to see if she actually wanted to go to Forks. I decided to go up to her and shake her.

"What the fuck? Oh Belly it's you, do you know that you scared the shit out of me. You could have made me get a heart attack". She said to me in a rush. I didn't really understand much of what she said but I guess I still have to respond the part I heard.

"Hi to you too Ashy. Damn you get scared quick"

"Shut the fuck up about that. Not to be rude or anything but what do you want"?

"I came here to ask if you are really happy about going to Forks" I asked her sternly waiting for her answer. I really care about Ashylee's opinion because if she doesn't want to be here, she doesn't have to.

"Of course I want to go; I need a change in scenery." I guess that she's ok with it. Ashylee keeps on surprising me over and over again. Just like she did to Phil, twice. The first time Ashylee scared her father was when she got herself a makeover. She decided to dye part of her hair dark brunette and the rest bleach blonde, at least she has these amazing grayish blue eyes but the lip piercing didn't help her get out of trouble**(On Profile)**. Who knew Phil could yell that loud, I thought he was going to blow a blood vessel. The next time was when he caught her in bed with a girl. Damn I felt so bad for her and the girl. That was the worst day ever when Phil and Renee sat all three of us down and asked us all these questions about what we do behind closed doors. Talk about embarrassment.

"Belly? Earth to Belly?"

"Umm…. yeah?"

"Ok then, I think we have to go sit down because this plane is going to land any minute."

"Ok Ashy", I said laughing and then I started running to James.

"Don't call me that Belly", Ashylee yelled at me.

Then all of a sudden we here a voice in the intercom. "Hello this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing at Forks Municipal Airport in two minutes and we would like for you all to seat in your seats and buckle up before we land." I still can't believe it we're going to officially be in Forks in a matter of minutes. I look out the window seeing the airport I saw when I was 10 years old moving to Miami. My heart stopped when I heard the wheels of the plane touch the runway, I can't believe this is happening. I'm finally home.

"You may now leave the plane and I hope your flight was enjoyable. Have a nice day."

*

"God damn we finally landed!" James yelled making many people turn their heads to where we were. I should have known that James would cause a scene, he always wants to be in the spotlight. Now I really hope that he can change.

"Bella where is our luggage's?", Ashylee asked search through the all the luggage's coming down the machine. I kept searching everywhere for Charlie until I saw him with some of the suitcases near a wall smiling at me. This is so surreal to me, I'm finally back to my father.

I did the only thing that I could think of I ran to him. When I got to him, I just had to hold him for all eternity. Well that was until James had to open his mouth ruining the moment.

"Sorry to ruin the father/daughter moment but we got the rest of the suitcases. When are we going to leave?"

My father just stared at him for a few minutes before responding back, "We can leave now I you want and you must be James, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella where are the rest of the suitcases because James has all of his…. ooh hi I'm Ashylee and you must be Charlie. It's great to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too Ashylee, you are very beautiful. About the suitcases they are right here so you can just grab the other ones you got and we can leave when your ready to", and with that Ashylee left to go get the suit cases and tell James.

"Bella you look so beautiful and so grow up. I can't believe my baby is 18 years old."

"I missed you so much dad like you can't even imagine." I did the one thing I could think of, I hugged him as if he would disappear if I let go. I couldn't even stop crying, 8 years away from the father who raised and fed me. The father who told me that he would be with me until the day that I die. I'm finally back at the only place I would call home.

"Bella your so beautiful why did you have get piercings and tattoos?" he asked looking at me with some much concern.

"Who told you about that?" I don't remember telling him about them.

"Renee told me all about them but I don't care about that, I'm just glad to have you home again. Bella do you remember what I promised you the day you left?"

I remember that day clearly including the people around me and the scenery and the weather. "You said that when I come back you will get me 4 puppies."

"You remembered?" he asked surprisingly.

"How could I forget about any promises you made me?"

"Well I was wondering if you still want those puppies?"

"You got to be fucking with me," I said surprised that he would still want to get me my dogs.

"Language Bella," he said sternly, which made me remember that he is my father and not one of my friends that would swear too.

"Sorry… do you mean it?"

"Of course after we get home you can go and get your dogs."

**

The car ride was very silent. No one wanted to talk and everyone was in there one world. We just stared outside looking at the trees and forests. We didn't know how long it was silent but by then we reached a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks', I'm home.

Charlie drove down the street until we got to my childhood house. I still can't believe that Charlie has never moved once unlike my mother who made us moved four times in the last 8 years. I guess my mother was right when she said she gets claustrophobic staying in one place for long.

"Come on kids we're here. Home sweet home." Charlie said smiling at all of us. We all filed out of the van my dad used to pick us up with all the luggage's we brought. We looked around the property to see that all our cars were parked behind the house in a huge garage.

"Can you guys show me who owns which car?" Charlie asked.

James decided to go first, "This is my black Aston Vanquish Ultimate and my Lime Green Lamborghini."

"Well unlike James' boring cars, this is my silver 2009 Jaguar and my pink Mustang," Ashylee said very excitingly.

"What about you Bella?" Charlie asked me cheerfully.

"This here is my red Ferrari F430 and my purple 2007 Holden Rodeo. What do you think dad?" **(Cars on profile)**

"Right now I'm thinking about why you kids need that many cars?"

"Because we love car," we yelled in unison.

"Let's go get you kids settled in," We followed him into the house. Absolutely nothing has changed about the house just like the last time I saw it. As we went by various rooms, I keep going back and remembering everything that happened. How I missed my home for so long, I'm glad I'm back home.

"There are only 3 bedrooms and 2 baths so we're going to be sharing. James can have a room to himself and you girls will share."

"Ok dad. Are we going to go to the mall, because if we are then I need to go change."

"Yeah we can go after your ready. Do any of you need help carrying your suit case up to your rooms?"

"No Charlie we're okay we'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes," James responded. Is he high, because he would never miss the chance to have someone carry his things. I guess moving does change people. We all grabbed our many suitcases and went up the stairs to our rooms, it wasn't hard to figure out who's' room was who's because my room had my name on it and Charlie's room had all of his things in it.

"Wow Belly could this room be more purple?" Ashylee asked looking around the room. As a young girl, I always loved the color purple so of course my room would be purple.

"Whatever Ashylee lets just get dressed then when we come back we can start unpacking everything. Do you think everything could fit in those dressers and closet?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see if we need to go buy some type of storage for our clothes."

After that, nothing was said between the two of us, we just decided to get dressed to make things go by faster. I decided to let my hair out and wear a plain denim skinny jean with a white t-shirt that says kiss and my Nike Air Jordan spizikes and my black Ed Hardy bag. My sister Ashylee on the other case decided to wear her emo skinny jeans with a simple red sleeveless top and white Jessica Simpson heels and finished the outfit with a white studded belt and a white/gray checkered retro scarf. **(Outfit on Profile) **We picked up our phones and ran down the stairs to meet Charlie in the living room to wait for James. When James came down with decided to take my Holden Rodeo because it has a bigger trunk then the other cars we have, what a shocker. I took the driver seat while Ashylee took the passenger seat and Charlie was chatting with James about football and basketball in the backseat. It took us 20 minutes to get to the mall in Port Angeles with my dad's directions. When we got to the parking and near this yellow Porsche, and here I thought we were the only ones in Forks to have cars no one else could get or afford.

"Bella are you going to hurry up or stare at the car?" I looked to see that all three of them were looking at me with amused smirks on their faces. They are so lucky I won't wipe it off their face.

"Yeah, where should we go first?" I tried to ask nicely, which by the look on their face proved that they believed my sincerity.

"Bella I think we should go get the dogs first," Charlie said looking very happy. I think it's because he finally has me back or something.

We made our way to the pet store and immediately I fell in love with this little white dog, who by the sticker on the window is a female baby Pomeranian.**(On profile)** I knew I just had to get that dog before anyone else so I called this male store clerk to get it for me.

Then I heard James yelling at me from the another side of the room, "Yo Bells come see these." I guess that I have to go check what he wants. As I got closer, I saw three cute small black and brown dogs. I felt an instant connection to all three, who were bringing the meaning of puppy dog eyes to life. They looked so helpless behind the glass window and I knew that they didn't like it there so I looked around or other store clerk until I saw one.

I decided to call her over, "Excuse me miss, what type of dogs are these and how much do they cost?"

"Oh those are Yorkshire Terriers and they cost 98 dollars each and two of them are males and one is female but you wouldn't want them."

"Why wouldn't I want them?" This bitch didn't want the sale? I guess she doesn't like her job then. I thought she would need the money to get more fake tans and bigger breast.

"Because they are shy when it comes to people and they hardly follow any command. They're just stupid little dogs."

This bitch is completely rude, they're just little dogs. The only stupid dog that I see is her and her fake blonde hair. Not even her description of the dogs would stop me from buying them. "I'll take all three of these so called stupid little dogs," I stated angrily watched her go in the back to get them. I really hope she gets fired.

I went up to the front desk to see that Charlie has all four dogs in their carrying case and Ashylee carrying dog supplies and basically everything in the store that has to do with dogs. I saw the storeowner smiling at us and my first thought was that she's happy that she's making a big sale but she was smiling at the one thing I would have never liked to see, Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, how may I help you?" She asked him trying to make her voice sound seductive. This is so wrong in many levels.

"Hello Charisma, I want to buy these four dogs and all this other things here too," Charlie said flirting with her, eww. What's wrong with this world? "So how have you been, Charisma?"

"I been good, I've just miss seeing your face." This is getting gross what's wrong with people in Forks? Why is Charlie attracted to this bimbo with a porn star name and fake double d breast? "Charlie baby, who are these kids?" Baby, what the hell? I seriously want to know what's been going on with him since I've been away.

"This is my daughter Isabella and these two are my step kids James and Ashylee."

"Oh Isabella, your back? It's very nice to put a face to your father's description of you and it's very nice to finally meet you in person. Your dad always speaks highly of you when we go out on our dates."

At least she knows how to use description in the right way. Dates? He's been going out with her? This is going to stop one way or another and those she have to rub that fact in my face. I know she doesn't like me by the look on her face but the feeling is mutual.

I had to say something to stop this whole thing, "Do you have any tag?"

"Yes we do and you can get them custom made when you decide on their names." By the look on her face, she didn't like it that I ruined their conversation.

One by one, I started thinking about their names and what would fit them best. I decided to start with the Pomeranian then going to the yorkies, "Ok her name is going to be Dolce, the other girl will Amorette, the boy will be Janus and the last one will be Xavier." I decide to write it down on paper because I knew that she couldn't spell anything I was saying by the look on her face.

"In an hour you can come pick up both the dogs and dog tags when they're ready," and with that we left the store. We decided to split up James went with Charlie and Ashylee came with me. I really didn't like shopping that much, Ashlyee would just drag me from store to store. As we walk to the food court, I saw this pixie looking girl who was way happy and bouncing with this tall blonde guy staring at us. I decided to look away but I could still feel their eyes on me and it gave me the creeps.

**AlicePov**

I look to the other side of the food court and I see the one person I never thought I would see again, Bella. I looked to my boyfriend Jazzy, "Oh my god it's Bella." I had to go up and talk to her and hug her. I have missed my best friend for a very long time.

"Alice what if that's not Bella?" He asked me grabbing hold of my hand.

"One way to find out," and with that she ran to where they were. They both looked at me like I was crazy. This was my only chance to find out if Bella is actually back. Edward would be so happy. "Hi, are you Isabella Swan?"

The girl looked so confused for a few minutes just staring at me before she answered, "Yeah and who are you?"

I just did the first thing I could think of, I hugged her for dear life. "Bella it's me, Alice Cullen."

"Alice is that really you?"

"Yeah Bella, I'm really glad your back. What you are back right?" I would be heartbroken to find out she just came here to visit.

"Yeah I'm back for good. Oh Alice this is my stepsister Ashylee." I looked to the girl next to her, she looks emo but still very beautiful at the same time.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Alice, Belly has told me and James a lot about you."

"Belly? Wait who's James?" Please gods don't tell me that's Bella's boyfriend, please. I want to hook Edward and Bella up, they're perfect for each other.

"Alice, James is my step brother who is Ashylee's brother." Thank god, they still have a chance. The three of us talked for a few minutes and I found out that Ashylee loves shopping, that's a big plus. Bella on the other case hated it, well that's going to change. Then I felt Jazzy's hands on my waist, how could I forget about Jasper?

"Bella, Ashylee this is my boyfriend Jasper."

"It's very nice to meet you Jasper," Bella said happily.

"Bella Edward and Emmett would love to see, come on they're at the game store." I tried to push her forward but she wouldn't move, she just stood their staring.

"Alice I'm not ready to see them yet. I try to see them when I go to school tomorrow, just not right now." I saw her grabbing the necklace Edward gave her and trying to plead with me.

"Guess another time then?"

"Sure Alice but I have to go now and Alice please don't tell Edward or Emmett that you saw me today."

"I won't I promise," and with that both of them left me and Jasper standing there.

"Alice come on the others must be worried about us," Jasper tried pleading with me to move. I'll make sure Edward sees Bella tomorrow even if it's the last thing I do.

**BPOV**

We got in the car after going back to the pet store to get our dogs and I kept thinking about Emmett, Alice, and especially Edward. I couldn't see Edward yet, I just didn't know what to say to him when I do. I guess tomorrow is going to be a crazy day and I knew that I have to try to get through it but at least I have James and Ashylee here with me.

* * *

Translations:

**Bonjour amoureux, vous êtes sexy tellement foutu vous putain** - hello sweetheart, you are so fucking sexy you whore

**vous cassez vous motherfucker laid ou je dirai mon père Phil sur votre Ass. Vous avez pensé réellement je ne peux pas comprendre que les Français alors vous ont une autre chose venir vous excuse désolée pour un homme - **fuck off you ugly motherfucker or I will tell my stepfather Phil on your ass. You actually thought I can not understand French then you have another thing coming you sorry excuse for a man

**Manque désolé que je n'ai pas voulu dire pour être grossier, je demande votre remission** - Sorry miss I did not mean to be rude, I ask for your forgiveness

**Another Chapter done, thank god. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review I want your opinion on the story so far and I do accept flames just don't be too harsh. **

**Lots of love~**

**Erica**


	4. Important Author's Note

Hello Folks. I know it's been awhile since I continued with the story but I'm in a rut. I need help for the next chapter. I've been quite busy with school, my niece being born and spending time with my family, friends and boyfriend. (It's not excusable) If you want me to continue writing please help me. Write back to me with ideas.

KTHNX

(xoxo) ERICA


End file.
